


the new old-fashioned way

by colazitron



Series: 2020 December Prompts [11]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: David and Matteo host Christmas dinner for the first time. David is nervous.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Series: 2020 December Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036338
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	the new old-fashioned way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallbump](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/gifts).



> for Frida <3

David kept making frustrated noises, pacing in and out of the kitchen, grabbing glasses and then carrying them back in, switching out cutlery, washing things that were spotless, so the next time he passed Matteo at the stove, Matteo reached out and grabbed him around the waist.

“What? Do you need something?” David asked, looking up with wide eyes. There were nerves written into every line of his handsome face.

“Not as such,” Matteo said and pulled David a little closer, persisting through the resistance David put up. He held David tight with one arm around the waist and reached up with the other one to carefully trace his fingers over David’s cheek, cradling the side of his face.

David sighed and leaned into it for a moment, but then pulled himself together and away from Matteo again. “If that’s all, I really need to make sure the table’s set right.”

“The table is set right,” Matteo said. “You set the table two hours ago. It’s fine.”

David made a distressed little noise. “But I think the red napkins---”

“No,” Matteo cut him off. “You tested this, remember? Excessively?”

David blushed a little.

“Because you were stress-planning?” Matteo pushed. “And now you’re still stressed out. Tell me what  _ you _ need to calm the fuck down, babe.”

“Tell me the food’s going okay, at least?” David asked, like he’d mentally given up on the table. Matteo hadn’t looked yet, but he was 100% sure it looked gorgeous. David really had a knack for that sort of thing.

Still, Matteo obliged, leaning in to press their foreheads together gently. “The food is going to be perfect.”

“Dessert too?”

Matteo grinned and nodded, moving David’s head along with his own. “Dessert too. Even though my mum is definitely going to be bringing something even though I told her not to.”

“Well, Laura isn’t going to be bringing anything other than an attitude,” David grumbled, but let Matteo wrap his second arm around him too, relaxing just a little bit in the embrace.

Matteo laughed quietly and turned his head to peck David on the cheek gently. “You know Laura’s going to be on her best behaviour in front of my mum.”

David sighed. “Yeah, I guess you’re right,” he said. “I just want this to go well, you know?”

“David, we’ve had them over for dinner before.”

“Yeah, but it was never Christmas dinner. We’ve never done anything like this completely by ourselves, and I just want…”

“I get it,” Matteo said, and David sighed again, relieved. “But, really, trust me. It’s going to go great. The table looks amazing, the food will be delicious. Everyone’s going to have a good time.”

David hummed and nodded a little, as though trying but reluctant to agree.

“No, go shower, and put on the clothes it took you two hours to pick out,” Matteo teased.

David shoved at Matteo half-heartedly, but Matteo only pulled him closer and kissed him again. On the cheek, the corner of his lips, and then the mouth. David melted into the touch the way always did, letting the tension drain out of his body little by little.

“Okay,” he finally said when Matteo pulled away again. “Okay, you’re right. I’m being ridiculous.”

“Not ridiculous,” Matteo said, softly. “Just a little more worried than you need to be.”

“Sorry,” David said quietly.

Matteo waved him off. “It’s okay. Just go calm down so I can freak out about whatever it is I forgot to do to the food half an hour before they’re set to arrive.”

David tensed up immediately. “Matteo---”

“It’s a joke!” Matteo laughed. “I’m not forgetting anything, I promise. Go shower.”

David shot him a final doubtful look but turned around and made his way to their bathroom. Matteo twirled on the spot, looking around the kitchen and spotting-- the potatoes! He knew he’d been forgetting something. But a quick glance at the clock told him he still had plenty of time for those, and what David didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

**The End**


End file.
